Clone Wars Webcomic: Act on Instinct
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur =Pablo Hidalgo | omslagartiest = | illustrator =Verschillende | uitgever =StarWars.com | uitgavedatum = 1 oktober 2009 | type = | paginas =28 | ISBN = | canon =Ja | era = | tijdlijn = | serie =Clone Wars Webcomics | vorige =Clone Wars Webcomic: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3) | volgende = }} Act on Instinct was de vijfentwintigste webcomic in de serie van Clone Wars Webcomics. De gebeurtenissen in deze korte strip vormen een inleiding voor de aflevering van de televisie-serie; Cargo of Doom. Het is de eerste webcomic van Seizoen 2. Inhoud Deel 1 (02 oktober) Op Devaron zoekt Jedi Master Bolla Ropal een manier om de planeet te beschermen tegen aanvallen van de CIS. Samen met zijn Padawan Tyzen en Commander Ganch probeert hij alles in gereedheid te brengen. Maar Ropal had de aanval van Cad Bane niet voorzien met een vloot van Munificent-class Star Frigates. Bane rekent opnieuw van de diensten van Aurra Sing om de missie te voltooien, namelijk om Ropal te ontvoeren. Deel 2 (09 oktober) Terwijl de CIS de troepen van de Republic bezighouden, vliegt Bane in de Xanadu Blood naar Bolla Ropal. Bane krijgt het bericht dat de vloot met de Resolute is aangekomen dus er rest niet veel tijd meer. Bane kan Ropal vangen met een Cortosis schot waardoor de Lightsaber van Ropal niet meer werkt. Met een bola kan Bane de Rodian vangen. Deel 3 (16 oktober) Anakin Skywalker wordt op de hoogte gebracht van de ontvoering van Bolla Ropal door Cad Bane. Tyzen Xebec en Ganch laten de dam los zodat de vallei waaraan Ropal aan het werken was, volledig wordt overspoeld. Dit heeft wel tot gevolg dat de Battle Droids allemaal worden meegespoeld. Tyzen realiseert zich dat Master Ropal zijn project op Devaron niet meer zal kunnen afwerken. Deel 4 (6 november) Tyzen Xebec is terug in de Jedi Temple en wordt geholpen door Mace Windu. Hij komt Ahsoka Tano tegen en vraagt zich af waarom zijn meester Bolla Ropal niet vochte. Op een onbekende planeet zit Passel Argente te wachten totdat zijn nieuwe experiment klaar is. Deel 5 (12 november) Tyzen is nu de Padawan van Master Keelyvine Reus en is samen met haar en Kit Fisto op weg naar Ukio waar de Republic een aanval van de CIS verwacht omdat de planeet recent heeft beslist om de Republic trouw te blijven. De relatie tussen Tyzen en zijn nieuwe meester verloopt nog niet erg vlot. Deel 6 (20 november) Tyzen gaat met zijn team naar Ukio om hun verdediging en energie schild te inspecteren. Sanya, een afgevaardigde die de Ukians moet helpen, heeft daar een goeie vriend genaamd Tonzet zitten, maar is niet onder de indruk van Tyzen. Deel 7 (4 december) Ganch inspecteert de wapens, maar hoort opeens dat een Lucrehalk-class Battleship de atmosfeer binnenkomt. Keelyvine Reus en Kit Fisto proberen ze tegen te houden, maar het schip laat honderden schepen los die een raar gas afgeven. Personages * Cad Bane * Aurra Sing * Bolla Ropal * Tyzen Xebec * Ganch * Squawk * Seventeen * Passel Argente * Keelyvine Reus * Admiral Dron * Sanya * Tonzet * Liege * Destor Planeten * Devaron * Ukio Link * Comic op StarWars.com category:Webcomics category:Clone Wars Comics